Madre tierra, madre mar
by Lady Haterine de Bourgh
Summary: El pájaro cayó, el espejo se oxidó y él nunca volvió a ser el mismo.


**Agosto de 1991**

La arena era de color vainilla ese día. El mar, de un azul oscuro cercano al negro, resplandecía bajo un cielo celeste que parecía un pálido reflejo de las aguas. Con una lengua de espuma lamía la tierra mojada y engullía las algas y las conchas de colores desperdigadas por la orilla.

Desde lo alto de una duna, Koushiro observaba intrigado el avance y retroceso de las olas. Llegó a la conclusión de que el mar tenía que ser malo, y que si no se tragaba a los incautos bañistas y a las gaviotas que aleteaban cerca de él era porque la arena buena no lo permitía.

—Tierra buena.

—En efecto, la tierra es buena y vela por nosotros —convino la señora Izumi.

Koushiro aferró un dedo de su madre con una de sus diminutas manos. La señora Izumi sonrió y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad natural de su hijo. Al llegar a la orilla, permitió que Koushiro se desasiera para proseguir con la investigación por su cuenta. El niño sintió un escalofrío al sentir una fría brisa y, pensando en el rugido de un monstruo, trató de correr a los brazos de su madre, pero se tropezó con sus propias piernas y cayó de boca al barro.

No tuvo tiempo de llorar, porque al momento una gigantesca garra de agua salada lo atenazó por la espalda y tiró de él con fuerza. Sus dedos trataron de aferrarse a la arena, pero la arena se le escabullía de las manos.

En ese instante, madre e hijo experimentaron el miedo en igual intensidad. Un miedo que indujo a Koushiro a gritar burbujas de auxilio y a la señora Izumi a zambullirse para liberarlo de las garras del monstruo del mar.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó —susurró la señora Izumi para apaciguar al niño, que temblaba inconteniblemente y miraba con nerviosismo en derredor—. Soy la tierra y no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

 **Enero de 1992**

Lo habían visto emprender un último vuelo desde lo alto de la rama de un abeto y caer en picado a su muerte.

—No vuela —dijo Koushiro al arrodillarse junto al cuerpo sin vida del ave.

Tras meditar su respuesta, el señor Izumi terminó asintiendo en silencio.

—Ya no vive, Koushiro.

Esta vez, en los ojos de Koushiro no brotó la chispa de la curiosidad. No quería saber la naturaleza de aquello que impedía al gorrión abrir los ojos y alzar el vuelo una vez más.

—Ahora duerme en paz —prosiguió el señor Izumi.

—¿No va a despertar?

—No creo que quiera hacerlo. —El señor Izumi rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo con un brazo y lo besó en la cabeza—. En su sueño vuela con muchos otros gorriones.

Pero a Koushiro la idea de que el pájaro se hubiese sumido en un sueño eterno no dejaba de intranquilizarlo. La imagen del gorrión fallecido, aquella mancha de muerte en la nieve, quedaría impresa en su mente con tinta imborrable.

 **Octubre de 1994**

A salida de la guardería los niños invadían el parque infantil. Formaban bandos y se enzarzaban en feroces batallas por la conquista de las torres más altas y espaciosas de la fortaleza de plástico que dominaba el campo de juegos.

Siempre, a esa misma hora, Koushiro se entregaba a la lectura de un libro didáctico. Los animales de lugares remotos y exóticos eran su debilidad. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista, atraído por los gritos y las risas de los demás niños, pero no tardaba en hundir el rostro en las coloridas ilustraciones que demandaban su atención.

No muy lejos de allí, las madres vigilaban a sus retoños y compartían sus inquietudes bajo la sombra de un árbol centenario.

—Qué buen niño es tu hijo —dijo esa tarde la señora Aizawa a la madre de Koushiro—. Es estudioso, no se mete en peleas e incluso prefiere leer todos esos libros aburridos en lugar de hacer el ganso como los otros.

—La verdad es que me gustaría que jugara con los demás niños —admitió la señora Izumi.

Sin embargo, bastaba con que su hijo se acercara a su encuentro y le enseñara uno de los brillantes escarabajos que tanto le gustaba estudiar para convencerse de que el pequeño Koushiro era perfecto tal como era.

 **Diciembre de 1994**

A menudo recibía la visita del gorrión negro. Abría una hendidura en su sueño y lo trastocaba hasta asfixiar los sonidos y apagar los colores. Entonces se revolvía inquieto, sudaba y hablaba dormido.

Aquella noche despertó pronto y con una angustiante sensación de fatalidad. Lentamente, se despojó de sus sábanas y caminó por el largo y oscuro corredor en busca de su madre. La encontró acicalando su cabello en el aseo.

—¿No puedes dormir, cariño? —le preguntó la señora Izumi al verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Koushiro creyó que la visión de su madre contrarrestaría la angustia que anidaba en su pecho. En lugar de eso se volvió más insoportable.

Acababa de recordar que, en los últimos instantes de la pesadilla, el gorrión muerto tomaba la forma de su madre.

—No quiero que mueras —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosas dices?

La señora Izumi dejó el peine en el lavabo y subió a su hijo a su regazo. Koushiro no era un niño muy dado a las muestras de afecto (no por nada acababa de cumplir cinco años), pero esa noche no dudó en abrazarse con fuerza a su madre. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se dedicó a vigilar que los latidos de su corazón no dejaran de sonar mientras la señora Izumi apartaba el flequillo de su frente.

—Pero bueno, ¿de verdad crees que voy a morirme? ¿Tan vieja te parezco?

Lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero Koushiro no estaba de humor. La muerte era un asunto muy serio.

—Eres joven.

—De modo que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que llegue mi hora —dijo con dulzura la señora Izumi—. No te preocupes, no serás un niño pequeño cuando llegue ese día.

 **Esto va a ser un fic corto de tres capítulos centrado en la relación de Izzy con su madre desde su infancia hasta… Bueno, ya veré.**


End file.
